


Sharing Space

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Comfort, Dan's uni days, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, moving in talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: It's 2010 and dan has had a day.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Sharing Space

**Author's Note:**

> all keelins fault

[September - 2010]

Dan’s stood at his door, suitcase beside him — _finally._

“I’ve had a day.” He doesn’t pause to explain said day, just falls into him— holds him like he’s the one thing keeping him from falling through the floor. 

“Moving in?” Phil’s speaking into his hair, hiding a smile. It’d been a long time coming, if you can class a week as a long time— it’s a long time in being in love world. 

He’d wanted to ask immediately, wanted to tell Dan to not bother paying the rent for some crappy little dorm room that wouldn’t be able to contain him— all his.. big, all his dramatics, all the magnitudes of Daniel Howell.

“No.” Dan laughs, this soft little sound that goes straight to Phil’s heart, that makes him fall even further—though he’d been pretty sure that was impossible. 

Phil thinks i’m in love, _this is it._

Then Dan does something else and Phil thinks _this_ has to be it, _this_ has to be the most in love I can be with someone. 

Repeat ad infinitum.

“Oh, no?” Phil asks, refusing to let go before Dan does— wants him to take all the comfort he needs, even if it means standing in the doorway whilst his neighbours shuffle by. “What’s the suitcase all about then.”

  
  
Dan does let go eventually, takes all his warmth with him. 

He’s stood right there, right in front of him, and Phil somehow _still_ misses him.

“Oh, you know, sexy dirty underwear. I was gonna sell it to some creeps on eBay, thought my boyfriend should get first dibs though. Also just didn't want a guy to use my sock as a wank sock.” And that’s a thrill, isn’t it? Not the dirty underwear (although honestly maybe that) but Dan calling him his boyfriend. All cute and earnest, and a bit sheepish as he pushes in and then retracts the suitcase handle over and over—until Phil realises he should also say words. " 

“Fun. Sad they got dirty without my help, though.” Phil _thinks_ that makes sense, apparently doesn’t if the loud honk of thing that leaves Dan’s mouth is anything to go by. "Oh and, not even going to ask what the sock thing means. Think i'm cool without that knowledge."

"You wanna watch me accidentally dribble piss onto them at three am?” And Phil drags Dan inside, because the hallway is getting busy and he doesn’t want his neighbours to know how weird he is quite yet. 

“No. I don’t know. Maybe.” He’d watch Dan do anything, honestly, because that would mean they’re together.

It’s better now, obviously. Dan is in his city, a short taxi ride away as opposed to an entire train ride. He can come over whenever he wants, he can invade Phil’s bed, kitchen cupboards, heart, whenever he feels like it. But it’s still not everything, it’s still not having Dan in his space without an end date— he still leaves at some point, he still sleeps in another bed. 

“Can we talk about your kinks when i’m not wearing two day old inside out underwear? Not feeling very sexy right now.” Phil wants to argue, wants to say you’re always sexy— you’re always the most gorgeous person in the room— but he thinks he’d just get an eye-roll in return tonight.

“I suppose they’re fair terms and conditions. Where do you want me to sign?” He curls his fingers around Dan’s suitcase, wishes it was for a different reason— he was helping him move in, there were more boxes down the hall waiting to come up.

He wants all of Dan's things in his space as well as the man himself, wants to look around and _see_ him there even when he's physically not.

One day.

“Just click agree.”

  
  
Phil boops Dan’s forehead with his spare hand—sound effect and everything. Dan grabs it, shaking his head, this look in his eye that makes Phil a bit weak at the knees.

“No, not there.” Dan steps closer, tilts his head because _of course_ he’s going to make Phil start it. 

“Here?” Phil asks, voice deeper than he’d be expecting— but such is the magic of Dan. He’s got his thumb on that pouty lower lip, tugging at it slightly just to see the way Dan’s eyes turn from brown to black. 

“Yeah, but think it only works if you use your mouth.”

-

He’s in Phil’s underwear now, sprawled out on his sofa looking ready for a round two. 

Everything of Dan’s is in the washing machine, the sound of it mid-cycle temporarily loud enough to drown out the sound of their conversation. So they just stare at each other, Dan pulling stupid faces and it only makes Phil want _this_ more.

He's properly, properly pretty. The sort of pretty that Phil can't even believe is real. 

He is real, though. Sat on Phil’s sofa with hair beginning to curl, with a soft smile— real and Phil’s allowed to have him.

The machine stops.

Dan speaks.

“Were you serious earlier? When you were speaking about me moving in.” Dan asks, going for nonchalant but missing it by amount a mile. 

He’s obvious, wears all his emotions on his face and Phil wonders if he’ll ever grow out of it— learn to control what he reveals— he hopes he doesn’t, at least around him. 

He wants Dan to always feel like he can be obvious when it’s just the two of them.

“If I was?” Phil replies to the cushion as opposed to Dan’s face, because all the eye contact is too much and he's close to just nodding and giving Dan a key— the only key he actually has. 

“Really?” Dan sounds a bit delighted, a bit terrified. “How— what if you actually hated me?”

  
  
“Oh, shutup.” He does look now, does more than look— leans in and gives Dan a kiss that he hopes is full of all the reassurance he can’t put into words. “I could never.”

  
  
“I dunno.” Dan shrugs, once he stops being dazed and confused from a kiss that felt an awful lot like a promise— _I promise you forever._ “We’re sort of.. just. Up to now it’s been dribs and drabs, time here and time there. You know I’m going to leave, but if I lived here then.. I just wouldn’t. There would never be a point where I’d have to leave.”

  
  
Phil just laughs, properly laughs like Dan’s a stand up comedian giving him a free living room performance. “I know. That’s the entire point. I don't want you to leave, I hate that the entire time i’m with you i’m also thinking about when I stop being able to be with you.”

“Oh.” Dan whispers, dips his chin to his chest to hide the smile Phil can hear in his too obvious voice. “But how do you know?”

  
  
“Cos. I do.”

Dan kicks him— lightly. “C’mon, that’s such a non-answer.”

  
  
Phil grabs his foot and just holds it there. “I know! I just do. You’re it, aren’t you? You’re it for me. There are people who come over and after a while I think I want them to be out now, i’m done socialising for the day. Never with you though, all I can think about is how I want you here forever because— because you’re the first person I think about when I wake up, first person I look for when I walk into a room. I always want to tell you everything, I get home and I wish you were here so I could tell you all about my day in person instead of on the phone. You’re just my person.” 

Dan sniffles, this noise that makes Phil rush to hold him. “I hate it there.”

  
  
“Yeah?”

  
  
“Yeah, properly fucking hate it. I feel like I can’t do anything, and no one even talks to me. I just spend all my time thinking about coming here, seeing you. I feel like i’m not allowed to bother you so much just because we live close now, I feel like.. like, i’ll get to a point of annoying you. I don’t want that, don’t want to push you away because i’m too much.” He admits, clinging to Phil harder than he had in the hallway. “But i’m allowed, aren’t I?”

  
  
“Of course you’re allowed, Dan. Not that— ugh, you’re never going to annoy me. I just mean you can always come here, you can always stay.” 

“Soon? I just feel like I need to stick it out for a while.. prove something to myself, even though i’ll spend ninety-nine percent of my time here.” Dan laughs, wiping his nose on Phil’s t-shirt because he’s a tramp like that sometimes. “Is that alright?”

  
  
“Yeah, Dan.” Phil smiles, gives him an extra hard squeeze just so he knows Phil properly means it.“Just know i’ll always be ready for you.”

-

[Christmas 2010]

_Phil, i'm ready_

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna reblog on tumblr! I appreciate it:)](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/632259250991792128/sharing-spacecomplete-1471-wordsits-2010-and-dan)
> 
> i know they didn't go to the manchester apartment until 2011 BUT keelin said there's no way dan didn't actually move in with phil after his first semester.. just for a lil while in Phil's original manchester flat and you know what?I agree
> 
> as always, lemme know your thoughts<3
> 
> dan's eyes are black cos he's turned on not cos he's a demon<33333


End file.
